


Let Me Show You

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [10]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: 30_kisses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=30_kisses"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/"><span>30_kisses</span></a>. The theme: "#30 - Kiss".</p><p>The is a post-anime story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=30_kisses)[30_kisses](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/). The theme: "#30 - Kiss".
> 
> The is a post-anime story.

“I don’t think you should stare at them like that,” he said, flicking a leaf off of their park bench.

“Like what?” she asked as she popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Dominic could only shake his head. In general, he had no issues with people watching. He just felt that there was a subtle art to it. He didn’t like making random people uncomfortable because of his mere presence. So he kept his gaze short and at askance. Anemone, on the other hand, had no issue with gawking at every weird thing she saw. She also had no issue with announcing her disgust or amazement to an entire park.

“I just don’t see what you find so interesting about those two.”

“Oh, it's just so horrible,” she said with a sigh. She placed her bag of popcorn to the side and leaned in toward him. “Have you ever seen such a horrible kiss?”

Dominic looked across the sidewalk toward the other couple. They were obviously in their own, heated world where passionate park displays were perfectly acceptable. It wasn’t necessarily his style but he wasn’t the kind of man who begrudged other people’s happiness. “I don’t really know. It’s not the kind of think I pay attention to.”

“Well you should,” she said, “It’s super important.” She leaned in closer and said, “Just look at their body languages: he’s kind of loose and slippery and she’s as stiff as a board. They’re not even touching anywhere besides their lips. And that itself is a disaster area! He’s kind of pushing his mouth on hers, and she’s just accepting it like it's no big deal? And if I see his tongue one more time, I’ll scream. It should be in a mouth and not on a chin!”

As Dominic listened to her complaints, he became distinctly aware of each fumble. What at first looked like an experienced expression of love slowly turned into an awkward first attempt at lust. He eventually had to turn aware out of embarrassment. “I see what you mean,” he finally whispered.

“I was sure that you would.”

“Okay.” After a moment he gave her a sidelong glance and asked, “And what would you consider a good kiss?”

“Easy.” She sat up straight and placed her hands on her thighs. “First, we touch. I like to put one hand on the other person’s leg. As for the other hand…it just seems to know what to do.”

Her had caressed his thigh. The other hand cautiously reached out and touched his cheek. Her thumb stroked his face as the hand cupped it. “Then there is the lean in. This isn’t the time for goofy, kissy faces. Make eye contact and try to stay…I don’t know…sexy.”

As they attempted the lean in, Dominic couldn’t help but notice her mouth twitch as they inched closer together. He felt his own mouth begin to twitch. Soon they were both fighting back smiles. The smiles brought on slight snickering and broken eye contact. Before they knew it, their foreheads collided with a sharp crack. Yet they continued to laugh without pulling apart. “And what’s next,” he asked, still giggling.

At first, she only offered a tight-mouthed nod. Once his laughter began to fade, she pushed forward and latched her mouth on to his. For a slight moment he resisted as he imagined the weight of their audience’s stares. But soon the world faded as his desire began to take over and he found himself returning her kiss. Quickly, her tongue slipped past his lips and he met it with rising fervor. With one hand he caressed her hair and cradled the back of her head.

And just as soon as they began, he felt her mouth withdraw and her hand leave his cheek. Nimbly she twisted out of his grasp and retook her sitting position. “And that is how you kiss. Any questions?” She asked before eating a piece of popcorn.

“Not at all”


End file.
